The protection and security of customer information is critical from an organization's perspective, not only to comply with applicable laws, but to earn and foster customers' trust. Enhanced security often comes at the cost of convenience for the user. For example, customers may be required to provide additional information simply to be enrolled in an authentication program (e.g., select and answer security questions). Additionally, the authentication process may become more of an inconvenience as the user is asked to provide additional information to verify his or her identity.
The drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments of the present disclosure. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments of the present disclosure. Moreover, while embodiments of the present disclosure are amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the disclosure to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the disclosure is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the disclosure.